


Find Someone Better

by theheartofharringrove



Category: Harringrove - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofharringrove/pseuds/theheartofharringrove
Summary: Steve's scared Billy will find someone better :-(





	Find Someone Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so go easy on me!

"Baby"  
"Princess"  
"Sweetheartttt."  
It was useless. Billy had spent the last two hours trying to get Steve to look at him, yet every attempt he failed.   
He decided to try a final resort.  
"Steve, Look at me right fucking now." He hated having to use his dominant voice when he didn't explicitly have to.  
"What do you want, Billy?"   
"Okay, No, what the fuck, Steve? 'Billy'? I've been 'Billy' for a fucking week now, what the hell did I do?"  
Steve couldn't look at him, couldn't admit to being insecure.   
"Baby, answer me." Billy said, softly grabbing Steve's face, turning it so he'd look at him.   
"If you..if I fucked up, or you don't wanna do this anymore..Just tell me, please. If you don't want the whole Da-"  
"Stop." Steve said, practically on the verge or tears.   
"I-I'm scared, okay?" He said softly, closing his eyes, not wanting to see Billy disappointed in him.   
"Scared? Fuck, Fuck baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so fucking sorry. Was it when I spanked you? I swear, I thought you were okay after. Or whe-"  
"N-no, God, no, it's nothing like that.." Steve trailed off, biting his lip, avoiding his dom's  gaze.   
"Then what is it?" As he spoke, Billy slowly started playing with Steve's hair, knowing how much his boy loved it.   
"I just... Do you love me?"  
"Hey, hey, of course I do Sweetheart, where's this coming from?" Billy asked, moving his hand to Steve's cheek.  
All Steve could do was shake his head, moving his head to kiss Billy's hand.   
"All I do is...I just fuck up, and I get so many stupid attitudes, and I just..you could do so much better."  
"You're right." Billy said, shrugging his shoulders.   
"I-I am?" Steve felt his lip quiver, trying to avoid tears.   
"Oh defintely, I could do sooo much better. Have a completely well behaved Babyboy, one who only wanted to please me and didn't actually love me. Oh yeah, defintely, that's what I should do."   
The comment made Steve whine, knowing his Daddy was being sarcastic.  
"You don't have to be mean." He mumbled, playing with his hands.   
"Hey," Billy said, moving Steve to his lap, "I love you, Okay? I'll always love you and always be your Daddy, as long as you want me to be, okay Princess?"   
All Steve could do was nod, moving his face to Billy's shoulder, kissing the exposed skin there.   
"Now stop being a brat, you little shit." Billy said, kissing Steve's head and grinning as his boy whined again.


End file.
